


Нарисованное Рождество

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Series: Бесконечность в океанах и мегаполисах [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Рождество, это ведь не только Лапландия, Санта и олени! То, что мы вдвоём и то, что мы счастливы… разве это не Рождество?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарисованное Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Некий рождественский спин-офф к "Семнадцать часов чужими глазами" и "Волны", но можно читать как отдельную историю.

За окном восходит солнце. Пылко-красное, превращающее облака в зефирно-алые паруса, которые морской бриз гонит туда-сюда. Волны лазурными языками пламени с пеной, похожей на эти самые пушистые облака, облизывают золотистый песок. Солнечные лучи играют разноцветными бликами на оконном стекле в спальне Курта и Блейна, затем нежно обнимают маленькие пылинки и меланхолично вальсируют с ними в воздухе.

Курт сонно зевает и смотрит на термометр за окном.

Ртутный столбик показывает отметку 61, и Курту кажется, что именно такую температуру черти поддерживают в аду. Но всё должно быть не так. Ведь сегодня Рождество: снаружи должны кружиться снежные хлопья, а на стекле огромного окна в пол, открывающего вид на безмятежный океан, должны красоваться ледяные узоры. 

Но это — Майами. Здесь светит солнце и никогда не наступает зима. 

Хаммел садится и касается пальцами ног холодного деревянного пола.

Курту очень сильно хочется отпраздновать Рождество в Лайме со своей семьёй, там, где зимой не нужно использовать защиту SPF 18 и где всё кажется действительно волшебным. Бёрт и Кэрол точно так же, как Финн и Рейчел с их малышами, быстро нашли общий язык с Блейном. Все они полюбили его — разве можно было устоять перед этими большими сияющими добром глазами и очаровательной улыбкой? — и теперь относятся к нему, как к родному. И Курту больше всего на свете хочется собрать чемоданы, сесть на ближайший рейс Майами-Лайма и отправиться домой вместе со своим любимым. 

Хаммел прячет ноги под одеялом, но по-прежнему смотрит на вид за окном.

Только есть одна маленькая загвоздка. Блейну нельзя летать на самолётах и в данный момент он проходит курс терапии. Каждые три дня ему нужно появляться у его лечащего врача. И завтра ему нужно снова ехать в клинику. Конечно, можно было бы пропустить одно занятие — Курт, родной, ведь от этого я не ослепну снова! — но Курт не мог позволить Блейну отлынивать от упражнений даже на Рождественские каникулы. Когда дело касалось здоровья его любимого, не было ничего важнее. 

— Курт, — сонно хрипит Блейн рядом. Хаммел тут же оборачивается на голос своего парня. Густые чёрные реснички ложатся мягкой тенью на золотистую кожу, переливающуюся малиново-красными оттенками в лучах восходящего солнца. Похожие на ноты, которые Блейн так часто записывает по вечерам, играя на пианино. На музыку, которую он посвящает Курту и которая искрится в его глазах тёпло-медовыми, искристо-изумрудными, весенне-зелёными и солнечно-золотыми оттенками. И когда Курт видит своё отражение в этих глазах, полных любви и волшебства, он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком во всей вселенной. 

— Ты можешь придвинуться немного ближе? — мягко просит Блейн. — Мне кажется… — его голос становится ещё тише и Курт неосознанно придвигается вперёд, сталкиваясь своим коленом с коленом Блейна. — Я вижу кое-что на твоих губах, — шепчет Блейн и сердце Курта становится невероятно большим и заполоняет своим теплом всю его грудь. Хаммел движется ближе, чтобы у Блейна была возможность увидеть это что-то и сделать ещё один маленький, но уверенный шаг к восстановлению зрения. И он так горд за своего парня. Поэтому Курт крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей ладони. Губы начинают дрожать. И он чувствует, как слёзы счастья вот-вот вырвутся наружу. Потому что он счастлив. Чёрт возьми, как же он счастлив! Потому что с каждым днём зрение Блейна становится всё лучше и лучше. Может, это происходит не так быстро, но всё же.

— Я вижу мои губы на твоих губах, — говорит Блейн, уголки его губ движутся вверх, прежде чем он касается своими губами губ Курта. И Курт перестаёт дышать, пока чувствует мягкое нежное едва уловимое прикосновение. 

Затем Блейн заваливает Курта обратно на матрас, он залазит на него сверху, придавливая своим весом. Тепло разносится эхом, когда их кожа соприкасается, когда пальцы ног Блейна скользят по щиколоткам Курта, щекоча. Грудь Блейна немного надавливает на живот парня, заставляя все внутренности Хаммела свернуться в тугой клубочек, с которыми играют маленькие пушистые котята у камина. Губы Блейна целуют его грудь, от чего дыхание становится чем-то непосильным, стремятся по острым краям ключиц. Язык выводит извилистые линии вдоль вен на шее, губы снова касаются изгибов упрямого подбородка, переносятся на щёки, за ними — на скулы и затем обжигают горячим дыханием губы Курта, заставляя того неотрывно глядеть в большие безбрежные глаза Блейна.

— Ты снова обманул меня, — хрипит Курт. Язык еле слушается его, во рту пересохло. — Снова говоришь, что видишь что-то, а потом целуешь меня.

Блейн улыбается. Он наклоняется немного ниже так, что кончик его носа соприкасается с носом Курта.

— Прости, что испортил твоё Рождество, — неожиданно грустно говорит Андерсон. — И сегодня я не солгал тебе, Курт. Хотя ты должен признать, что я у тебя очень хитрый, — Блейн дёргает носом, щекоча Курта. Он закрывает глаза и устало выдыхает: — Я действительно кое-что видел. Грусть, Курт. Ты не представляешь, как ужасно это. Когда этот туман немного рассеивается, первое, что я вижу, — твои грустные глаза. Я ненавижу видеть тебя таким! — злится Блейн. Он соскальзывает немного вниз и утыкается лицом в грудь Курта, обжигая кожу парня своим горячим дыханием. Хаммел тянется к спутанным ото сна кудряшкам Блейна и мягко массирует его виски, затылок, пропуская мягкие пряди волос сквозь пальцы. — Я знаю, что скажу сейчас глупость, — мурлычет Блейн в кожу Курта: его голос звонким эхом отдаётся в груди Курта, — но иногда мне кажется, что я просто камень, тянущий тебя ко дну. А я не хочу быть камнем. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив!

Пальцы Курта застывают. Сердце перестаёт биться, а часы перестают тикать и время останавливается. Только слышно морской прибой и беспокойное дыхание Блейна.

Курт находит своими пальцами пальцы Блейна, переплетает их, крепко сжимает, согревает продрогшие от этих жутких слов клетки тела. И тогда сердце снова начинается греметь в груди, точь-в-точь грозовые раскаты, нарушающие тишину.

— Разве ты не слышишь его? — говорит Курт. — Разве ты не слышишь, как моё сердце бьётся? Это из-за тебя, Андерсон. И не смей никогда говорить мне такие вещи! 

Блейн поднимает взгляд вверх, смотрит на Курта виновато и Курт обхватывает своими ладонями лицо любимого.

— И Рождество, это ведь не только Лапландия, Санта и олени! То, что мы вдвоём и то, что мы счастливы… разве это не Рождество? 

Андерсон кивает и целует грудь Курта.

— Ты прав. Но из меня получился бы отличный Санта, я уверен, — подмигивает он.

Курт закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

— И твои эльфы шили бы галстуки-бабочки, — говорит он. — Знаю, проходили.

И когда Блейн звонко смеётся, Курту кажется, что именно так звенят колокольчики. Весело и свободно. 

— Курт, — мягко шепчет Блейн. — Когда ты улыбаешься… мне кажется, что я вижу чётче и ярче, — смущённо говорит он. — У тебя исцеляющая улыбка.

— Ещё один твой приёмчик! — весело смеётся Курт и опускается немного вниз, крепче прижимая Блейна, сцепляя пальцы на его широкой спине, скользя ногтями по крыльям лопаток.

— Это правда, Курт, — серьёзно заявляет Блейн. — Ты — моя лучшая терапия.

 

Следующее, что они делают, — пекут имбирное печенье. 

Блейн, как настоящий лентяй и явно не главный шеф-повар в их семье — потому что да, Курт называет их не парой, а именно семьёй, — говорит, что пойдёт расчищать снег.

— Блейн, это не смешно, не отлынивай от работы, — настаивает Курт, смешивая муку с разрыхлителем. 

Андерсон уходит из кухни в спальню и возвращается только через десять минут. И когда Курт поворачивается к нему, его челюсть буквально падает вниз. Потому что Блейн стоит в тёплом зимнем пальто, вокруг его шеи обвязан красный вязаный шарф, из-под шапки выбиваются чёрные кудряшки, а пальцы в разноцветных перчатках крепко сжимают лопату.

Матрос звонко лает, словно смеётся.

— Я пошёл, — говорит Блейн. И уходит, бросив напоследок: — Напеки человечков из печенья, я люблю откусывать их маленькие головы!

Курт смеётся вместе с псом и продолжает готовку. 

Его любимый — самый настоящий безумец. Главное, чтобы соседи не позвонили в психушку.

 

Но они не звонят. Напротив, Бриттани, девушка, живущая по соседству вместе с Сантаной, присоединяется к Андерсону. Она выходит в коротком красном пальто; из её светлых волос торчат оленьи рожки. Бриттани тащит Сантану за собой и видно, что Лопез не особо хочется находиться под горячим солнцем в зимней одежде. Откуда-то из гаража Бритт вытаскивает санки и таскает Сантану по побережью, пока Блейн упорно сыплет песок из стороны в сторону, «расчищая снег».

Через час Блейн входит на кухню весь мокрый, и он тащит Курта с собой в душ, из-за чего одна партия печенья сгорает. Из-за чего Курт чувствует себя невероятно счастливым.

 

— Курт, а у них могут быть сиреневые глаза? — спрашивает Блейн. Его лицо находится всего лишь в паре сантиметров от печенья, потому что так парень может разглядеть хоть что-то. Курт придерживает кудрявую чёлку, стоя позади, прижимаясь животом к спине Блейна, чтобы волосы не лезли в капельки крема на тесте. Потому что: «Носить обод для волос — не по-мужски, и мне нравится, когда ты прижимаешься ко мне, рождественский извращенец. Да, я разглядел, что именно ты нарисовал моему пряничному человечку между ног». 

— Можешь нарисовать ему ещё и розовые усики, — улыбается Курт и целует шею Блейна.

 

Они сидят на полу, пока по телевизору показывают «Один дома». Но никто из них не смотрит фильм. Курт обвивает ногами талию Блейна, упираясь спиной в спинку дивана, пока его любимый прижимается к его груди своей спиной и щекочет кудрявой макушкой подбородок Курта.

Они вырезают снежинки.

Курт крепко сжимает пальцы Блейна, которые держат ножницы. Андерсон тихонько напевает Billy Joel «She is Always a Woman». И ничего, что это вовсе не рождественская песня. Потому что кусочки бумаги кружат в воздухе, словно самые настоящие рождественские снежинки. Потому что когда Блейн оборачивается и целует Курта, на его губах по-прежнему слышно имбирь, и его губы вкуснее любого рождественского печенья. Потому что Блейн смотрит — по-настоящему смотрит — на экран и говорит, что хочет тоже развесить рождественские чулки. 

— Это ведь чулки? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Похоже на размытые красные пятна, но я вижу, как из них торчат сладости, — усмехается он.

И снова целует Курта. Поцелуй сладкий и тянущийся, как гоголь-моголь.

Пальцы на ногах Курта сжимаются от удовольствия. А потом к ним подбегает Матрос и начинает облизывать их ноги, от чего парни звонко смеются и они запрыгивают на диван, где забывают о снежинках, но вспоминают о поцелуях. 

 

Вечером Блейн играет на пианино. Курт сидит на диване и крутит в руках ноутбук, показывая по скайпу своей семье, которая сейчас празднует Рождество в Лайме, как они с Блейном украсили дом. К сожалению, ели у них нет (но Блейн обрызгал весь дом еловым освежителем воздуха). Но повсюду мигают разноцветные гирлянды. Бумажные снежинки приклеены к стенам, окнам, шкафам. В воздухе витает аромат имбирного печенья, пиццы (да, рождественское блюдо в их особое рождество) и бенгальских огней.

Мелодия, которую играет Блейн и есть его подарок. Курт слышал, как Блейн работал над ней по ночам, а потом приходил в постель совсем сонный, но такой счастливый, и крепко-крепко прижимал к себе Курта. 

Она похожа на смех Блейна. Искренняя и искристая: от неё в груди Курта загораются свои бенгальские огни. Блейн кажется таким увлечённым: он качается из стороны в сторону. Он выглядит таким волшебным: его ресницы подрагивают, а на коже играют огоньки гирлянд. Он такой свободный: улыбается так счастливо и дарит Курту свой мир, полный чудес и волшебных полётов. 

Матросу они подарили красивый красный ошейник и игрушку-бурундука, с которой пёс теперь бегает по дому и пытается найти идеальное место, где можно её пристроить.

Курт очень переживает перед тем, как сделать свой подарок. Он целый месяц ходил на эти курсы «Сделай сам» и в итоге вырезал из дерева настоящий параплан. Изящный, лёгкий, точно такой же, на котором они летали здесь, в Майами.

— Помнишь, когда мы летали с тобой? — спрашивает Курт тихо, пока его любимый пристально разглядывает модель параплана, едва не пихая её себе в лицо. — Я хотел сказать, что с тобой я всегда ощущаю полёт. Когда Венди выросла, она больше не могла летать. А с тобой, Блейн, с тобой у меня появляются крылья, и я чувствую себя ребёнком.

От волнения сердце Курта выпрыгивает из груди. Но Блейн просто крепко обнимает его, путает пальцы в волосах и прижимается губами к шее парня. И Курт снова парит высоко над землёй.

— Если я поцелую тебя, это будет считаться извращением, ребёнок? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Блейн. Но он не даёт Курту возможности ответить: валит его на пол и целует.

За окном вишнёво-золотистые лучи солнца загораются в песке бенгальскими огнями. Луна медленно поднимается вверх, бросая снежную дорожку, похожую на млечный путь, на гладь океана. Такое оно Рождество в Майами.

А в доме Хаммел-Андерсонов звучит счастливый смех Блейна и Курта и звонкий лай Матроса. И это похоже на рождественские колокольчики.


End file.
